Una vez mas no tengo sentimiento
by Rhyth-Renington
Summary: ...
1. Solo soy una mas

Una vez mas no tengo sentimiento  
  
By : Rhyth-Renington  
  
Disclaimer: ya saben...  
  
Basado en BTVS.  
  
Disculpen la octografia.  
  
1) Solo soy una mas.  
  
Hola, mi nombre es Lauren, y yo vivo en Londres Inglaterra, voy al colegio, como todos los demas, y tengo 13 años, soy solo una simple chica que saca buenas notas y siempre la pasa en casa leyendo o estudiando, no tengo vida social asi que no salgo a las calles, para ser sincera no tengo amigos.  
  
Sabes en la escuela lo unico que hago es poner atención a los profesores y anotar en mi libreta, en el colegio nadie me habla , nisiquiera los profesores por despecho, nunca me felicitan por mi buena conducta y mis altas calificaciones.  
  
En casa las cosas no son diferentes, mi madre, Celeste, ella solo le pone atención a mi hermana, yo creo que mi madre no recuerda que yo existo, mi padre Javier, tambien. Y eso solo se debe a una cosa, y solo una, por la que mi hermana, la unica que tengo, su nombre es Sara, es aclamada, no es por sus notas, que ella esta muy lejos de salir bien, no es por que ella sea popular, aun que lo es, es por que es una bruja y no me refiero a que pertenece a una secta si no que es especial y pertenece al mundo tan maravilloso de magos del que me habla y presume al mismo tiempo.  
  
Cada dia me pregunto si podre ser especial, Si podre ser alguien a quien le pongan atención y no la ignoren, alguien que tenga el amor de sus padres y que se lleve bien con su hermana, creo que nunca podre ser asi, por que yo no soy diferente, solo soy una simple adolecente.  
  
Sabes ella se va desde el primer dia de septiempre y vuelve como el 24 de Junio, ella se va a su maravilloso colegio al cual yo nunca podre ver por que soy una "muggle" como ella dice, estimo a mi hermana pero tambien la odio, ya saben siempre hay un lado malo, y como era de esperarse, le tengo un poco de envidia, que dire un poco, dire mucha.  
  
Algun dia supongo que sere feliz, no se a que se refiere ese extraño sentimiento, por que a mi ya se me olvido lo que se siente, solo puedo decir, que lo extraño, antes de enterarnos toda la familia de que mi hermana era una bruja, eramos supongo que felices, eramos una familia, mi hermana tiene 16 años, asi que e sufrido 6 años, sin nadie, nadie que me pueda acompañar al parque a jugar o que me pueda acompañar a comprar algun accesorio que necesito, mis padre nada mas me hablan diciendome "hola, toma tu mesada", estoy segura que cuando uno de los dos me diga un "te quiero" sera el fin del mundo o sere bruja.  
  
Mientras Sara esta en "Hogwarts", esta casa parece un vil pueblo de fantasmas, Yo me quedo en casa sola casi todos los dias por que o mis padres tienen mucho trabajo o salen a cenar, Ellos solo se preocupan por mi cuando me entregan mis calificaciones o cuando quiero pedir un permiso para salir. Cuando saco muy buenas notas ellos solo me dicen "saliste bien" y es todo ni una felicitacion ni un regalo, nada... y cuando pido un permiso para salir solo me dicen "haz lo que quieras".  
  
Sara les envia una carta por semana a mis padres y la verdad, ella y yo no parecemos hermanas, no solo por lo fisico, si no que no nos comportamos como tal. Sara es Pelirroja y un poco amarillenta, tiene pecas en toda la cara, mientras yo soy blanca casi muerta y tengo el cabello cafe oscuro, y solo tengo pecas en las mejillas. Mi cabello es lasio y el de ella rizado, mis ojos son oscuros como mi cabello y los de ella azulados como los de mama.  
  
Yo soy una chica muy reservada, y callada, estoy bastante aislada del resto de mis compañeros, yo creo que nisiquiera saben que una tal Lauren Rowsentver estudia con ellos, hay muchas veces que la loca de la sicologa me habla para que "platiquemos" que lo unico que logra esa tipa es dejarme mas aislada de lo que estoy, yo considero que estoy bien asi, aunque tenga este sufrimiento.  
  
Este es mi "querido diario" como es mas comun llamarle, hoy es el dia 26 de octubre de 1994.  
  
Y yo soy Lauren Rowsentver aqui y ahora.  
  
Por: Rhyth-Renington  
  
Hola, de nuevo les aparesco con este nuevo Fic, que es sobre una chica que desea ser bruja y poder estar en el apreciable mundo de los magos, como es el sueño de algunos de nosotros, pues hasta el proximo capitulo, yo estoy en Luto, por kien murió, hasta pronto se despide su amiga Rhyth.Paz.Fuera.  
  
Comentarios? Preguntas? Dejen Review. 


	2. hoy como cualquier otro

Una vez mas no tengo sentimiento  
  
By : Rhyth-Renington  
  
Disclaimer: ya saben... ecepto Lauren y su familia ellos me pertenezen.  
  
Basado en BTVS.  
  
Lo que esta entre "comillas" es lo que esta escrito en el diario de Lauren, entendieron?  
  
Disculpen la octografia.  
  
² Hoy como cualquier otro.  
  
" Sigo en mi habitación, encerrada, pensando, hay veces que creo que no puedo vivir, hay veces que pienso que no puedo respirar, solo por que no tengo "eso" que me falta, Si acaso alguien me diera una respuesta, si acaso alguien me dira una razon para vivir, por que yo no tengo ninguna, y ahora, estoy llorando, otra vez, por algo que no entiendo y sobrepasa mi imaginación, y como lo hago cada dia de mi decepcionante vida.  
  
Aun estoy esperando, esperando a alguien o a que?, no se, esperando a alguien que me haga feliz, esperando a que me den una vida. Pero sigo esperando por algo, algo que suceda y que de un giro en mi vida, Habra alguien que me haga feliz?, no se, pero yo sigo esperando a ese "alguien" que entre en mi vida y que me ayude a salir de este tormento.  
  
Trataré de escribir mas seguido en este "diario" pero no tengo mucho que escribir, como mi vida no es importante, no tengo nada que decir, asi que solo escribiré en dias que quiera desahogarme. Yo aun sigo pensando en un lugar , un lugar el cual sueño, donde todo esta en paz para mi, donde no existe esta angustia y este sufrimiento, tal vez algunos de mis compañeros me tengan lastima por que piensan que estoy loca, pero la verdad no me importa.  
  
Hace algunos dias escuche a mis padres peleando, otra vez. Hace un poco menos de tres meses mis padres empezaron a pelear, primero eran por peleas insignificantes, pero luego se empezaron a pelear mas seguido y mas grande se tornó la situación, ahora, de nuevo estan peleando, no se que les pasa pero un vez oí a Papa reclamarle a Mama de por que yo me la llevaba en mi habitación encerrada y por que yo no salia, y despues de la llamada del Director, que le dijo a Mama algo de mí, las cosas se pusieron aun mas dificiles.  
  
El 10 de Noviembre habrá un festival en la escuela, sobre la cultura oriental, no tengo muchas ganas de ir, pero dijo el Profesor Bert que si faltaba, mis calificaciones podrian bajar , asi que supongo que tendré que ir. No se lo que vaya a ocurrir despues, solo espero que no sea doloroso y que me haga sufrir, ahora hace un poco de frio, voy a ir al parque asi que me pondre mi abrigo y mi bufanda.  
  
No se que hacer ahora, asi que solo iré al Parque, faltan 2 meses aproximadamente para Navidad, Sara no a dicho que vendra esta Navidad, asi que si no viene será como la navidad pasada, solo hubo una cena normal, y mis Padres me regalaron un collar y unos aretes, y estuvo muy aburrida la noche navideña, no se que voy a hacer ahora, me vuelve loca el estar aqui en casa.  
  
Esta es información sobre mi:  
  
Mi nombre, como ya lo e escrito es Lauren Rowsentver, mi segundo nombre es Drusilla, pero no me agrada mucho asi que solo prefiero Lauren, Sabes tengo epilepcia, asique debo cuidarme un tanto, Mis dias favoritos son los nublados y cuando llueve, me gusta mucho ir al "copo de nieve" es un invernadero, pero esta desierto, lo que quiero decir es que casi no hay plantas asi que yo voy ahi y despejar mis sentimientos, cuando llueve y mas cuando neva (mi profe de mate dice que se debe de decir "nieva", pero como me cae mal no le hago caso), mis colores favoritos, son el negro y el rojo.No veo muchas peliculas asi que no tengo favorita.  
  
Esto es todo por hoy, hoy es 3 de noviembre de 1994.  
  
Y yo soy Lauren Rowsentver aqui y ahora".  
  
Lauren cerró la libreta y la puso debajo de una tabla suelta que estaba debajo de la cama, despues salio de su habiatación y se dirigió a bajar las escaleras, pero antes que lo hiciera oyó unos gritos y ruidos de la cocina «De seguro mis padres an de estar peleando otra vez» Pensó Lauren y se puso enseguida de la pared para escuchar mejor:  
  
-¡ESTOY ARTO DE QUE LAUREN NO CONVIVA CON NOSOTROS, QUE ES TAN IMPORTANTE PARA ELLA, QUE NO NOS PONE ATENCION- se oia que gritaba el Padre de Lauren- ES TU CULPA DE QUE TU LA CRIARAS ASI!-  
  
-¡DISCULPA, TU TAMBIEN ERES SU PADRE!- le respondió la Madre de Lauren al Padre- ¡ADEMAS TU SABES LO QUE PASA CON ELLA!-  
  
-¡PUES YA DEBERIA DE SALIR DE SU HABITACION, Y LA SRA. CARPENTER, LA QUE ESTA EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE PSICOLOGIA, HABLO AHORA EN LA TARDE Y ME DIJO QUE ERA NUESTRA CULPA QUE ELLA SE COMPORTARA ASI!- dijo de nuevo gritando el Sr. Javier (el Padre).  
  
- creo que ella deberia ir a estudiar a Escosia, haya con algunos de tus familiares- dijo ya mas calmada la Sra. Celeste (la madre).  
  
-creo que será lo mejor- dijo el Padre tambien ya calmado- me tengo que ir, tengo una junta mañana en Plymouth y mi vuelo sale en una hora, vendré en tres dias-  
  
- pero espera yo tengo que salir mañana para New York y vendre el pasado mañana, entonces ¿quien se quedara con Lauren?- preguntó La Sra. Celeste.  
  
-Lauren puede cuidarse por si sola- dijo el Padre.  
  
-De acuerdo - dijo ella.  
  
- Hasta Pronto- dijo el Padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la Madre y despues salio de la casa.  
  
Lauren habia quedado petrificada, por que sus padres la querian lejos?, no no podia soportar que ahora no nada mas la ignoraban, la querian lejos.Entonces corrio hacia el resividor agarró su abrigó y su bufanda y se las puso y salió de la casa.  
  
Continuará.  
  
bY: Rhyth Renington  
  
GRacias a los reviews de k.v rowling Y S.A. , este es el 2do capitulo de mi historia, aclaro que le personaje de Lauren me pertenece y su familia y que no tiene nada que ver con los personajes de Hp, aunque tal vez salgan unos, bueno el proximo capitulo será ya cerca de NAvidad y Lauren se enterará de cosas que nunca habrá querido saber.  
  
Eso es todo, hasta la proxima, SAYONARA, Rhyth.Paz. fuera.  
  
Preguntas?Comentarios? Dejen Review.  
  
VIVA LP, LOTR, TLOZ Y HP! 


	3. el desahogo y mi triste Navidad

Una vez mas no tengo sentimiento  
  
By : Rhyth-Renington  
  
Disclaimer: ya saben... ecepto Lauren y su familia ellos me pertenezen.  
  
Basado en BTVS.  
  
Lo que esta entre "comillas" es lo que esta escrito en el diario de Lauren, entendieron?  
  
Disculpen la octografia.  
  
Â³ el desahogo y mi triste Navidad  
  
"Dic/23/94  
  
Querido Diario:  
  
Dentro de dos dias es Navidad, Sara aviso hace poco que no vendria, asi que supongo que solo seremos mis padres y yo, creo que vendran familiares, como mis abuelos, mis primos y tios, en realidad para mi es como si ellos no vinieran , de todas formas me ignoran y yo se que les caigo mal, sabes cual es la razon?, te la dirÃ© , mis primos, todos, son magos.  
  
Yo por lo tanto soy la oveja negra de la Familia, Todos mis primos estudian o estudiaron en Hogwarts, todos. Pero mientras yo, estudiÃ³ en un colegio normal. Sabes hablando de cosas del colegio, he bajado mis calificaciones, es que yo ya no tengo ganas de seguir estudiando , ya no tengo ganas de seguir esforzando a cambio de nada, si tal vez en el futuro, como dicen los profesores, me sirva de algo, pero de que me sirve ahora? al cabos mi vida ya esta destruida.  
  
Sabes, ya no me dan ganas de salir de mi habitaciÃ³n, me siento mal, siempre que mis padres me miran como cucaracha venenosa, pero la verdad no me deberia de importar, por lo tanto eso es todo.  
  
Lauren Rowsentver."  
  
"Dic/25/94 Navidad  
  
Querido Diario:  
  
hoy, efectivamente es Navidad, dentro de aproximadamente una o dos horas vendran todos para "la fiesta" de navidad, bueno habra una cena donde todos, menos Sara y algunos primos que se quedaron en Hogwarts, vendran.  
  
Ahora yo, estoy "preparandome" para resivirlos, Me agarro mi cabello en una cola de caballo, la verdad es que no me gusta soltarmelo, todavia no se que ponerme de ropa, Mama me sugirio que pusiera el vestido verde bosque que me regalo la abuela en navidad, pero sinceramente odio ese vestido, es que no me gusta ponerme vestidos, ni faldas aunque al colegio tengo que llevar una.  
  
Saco unos pantalones negros del armario , mi gabardina negra, que es mi favorita, y una blusa cuello tortuga blanca, junto con mis botas grandes de plataforma para la nieve, si, eso me pondre , se que no es muy sofisticado pero , como escribi antes, odio ponerme vestidos.  
  
No se que hacer ahora, es que en realidad, odio a mi familia , no la soporto, por que ellos me odian a mi, siempre empiezan a platicar de cosas de magia, etc. entonces te platicare despues como me fue, es todo por hoy.  
  
Lauren Rowsentver."  
  
Lauren cerro su diario de un golpe y lo guardo , se termino de alistar y bajo las escaleras, y de nuevo, oyo discutiendo a sus padres, otra vez, pero esta vez no estaban peleando a gritos, si no discutiendo cayadamente, como si no quisieran que Lauren escuchara, asi que esta bajo silenciosamente.  
  
-pero- dijo Javier, el padre de Lauren- que haremos?, como se lo diremos a Lauren?, ya esta creciendo creo que tiene derecho a saberlo-  
  
- pero no sabemos como reaccionara- dijo Celeste, la madre,- no se como reaccionara cuando sepa que no somos sus padres-.  
  
Lauren se quedo petrificada, abrio mucho los ojos, primero era enviarla a escoscia, y despues, despues entendia el por que. Todas las angustias, que tenia razonaban en su cabeza, las preguntas que tenia, fueron contestadas, al momento en que oyo las palabras que salian de la boca de la que por 13 aÃ±os creyo que era su Madre.  
  
Ella no sabia que hacer, si bajar completamente las escaleras y reclamarles y hacer un escandalo para que le dieran una explicacion , o si preguntarles quienes eran sus verdaderos padres.Asi que decidio subir a su habitacion, cuando entro cerro la puerta tras de ella y lentamente fue callendo al suelo, se quedo sentada un rato y despues se tiro sobre su cama boca abajo y puso su cabeza debajo de la almuada, silenciosamente comenzo a llorar.  
  
Ahora que sabia la razon por la que sus padre no le ponian atencion , ahora que sabia que ya no eran sus padres , como podria avanzar?, como podria pasar otro dia sabiendo que estaba con unos extraÃ±os que solo le tenian lastima?, Que pasaria si una dia, ellos ya no quisieran tenerla en la casa? No podia pensar en eso tenia que reaccionar de otra forma, era mejor hacer lo que ella ya hacia como una experta, fingir.  
  
Se incorporo y se sento en la cama se seco las lagrimas de la cara y dio un profundo suspiro. despues fue hacia el tocador y se puso crema (para la piel, cual otra XD) en la cara y se aplico un poco de maquillaje en polvo con una pequeÃ±a y fina esponja. muy levemente, a ella no le gustaba ponerse kilos de maquillaje ni pintarse los labios ni los ojos. Volvio a respirar hondo y con un poco de temor bajo las escaleras.  
  
-Lauren, me podrias ayudar con esto, por favor- le pidio su madre seÃ±alando que batiera el pure de papas.  
  
-si claro- contesto ella con un tono seco.  
  
-No faltan en llegar- dijo el padre de Lauren entrando a la cocina mirando su reloj de la muÃ±eca - no falta ya nada?- pregunto.  
  
- no , cariÃ±o- dijo la Madre y despues desvio su vista a la ventana - uuu, esta nevando mucho, espero que no los retrase-  
  
- bueno- dijo el padre- espero que no-.  
  
En ese presiso momento alguien llamo a la puerta.  
  
-Lauren hija, podrias?- pregunto su madre.  
  
-no hay problema- contesto Lauren y se encomendo al resividor y abrio la puerta.  
  
-Drusilla!- grito de alegria su abuela al resivirla dandole un gran abrazo.  
  
-a.a.a.abuela- dijo entrecortante Lauren debido al abrazo que casi la estrangula- mejor llamame Lauren- dijo esta cuando se libro de los brazos de su abuela.  
  
-Drusilla, como haz estado?- pregunto el abuelo.  
  
-yo bien, por favor pasen- dijo Lauren, los abuelos se quitaron los abrigos y los dejaron en el resividor.  
  
-Dru- dijo lo abuelo- y donde esta Sara?-  
  
-ella se quedo en el colegio- contesto Lauren.  
  
-pero querida estas muy delgada y palida - dijo la abuela - toma - dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo- comete estas calletas , parece que aqui no te dan de comer calorias ni carbohidratos-  
  
-no, no es eso, siempre e estado asi- dijo Lauren agarrando las galletas que la abuela le habia ofrecido.  
  
-mama papa- dijo el Padre de Lauren- vamos pasen a la cocina-.  
  
-yo me quedare viendo un poco de television- dijo Lauren.  
  
-Lauren, tambien te podrias poner atenta a que los demas lleguen por favor?- le pidio suplicante su madre.  
  
- si no hay problema- dijo ella y luego dudo un poco- mama...-  
  
- y te comes esas galletas , eh, Dru- le ordeno su abuela- es que esta muy delgada y palida y yo...- explico la abuela a los padres de Lauren mientras iban a la cocina.  
  
Esta ultima no tuvo que esperar para resivir a los demas, poco a poco fueron llegando todos.  
  
Las horas pasaban y Lauren se sentio cada vez peor , no solo por haberse enterado de aquel terrible secreto, si no que sus primos no le hacian el camino facil, ella estaba sentada en el sofa escuchando historias que platicaban sus primos entre si hacerca de Hogwarts, lo unico que podia pensar era " por que a mi?", o "que hice mal?".  
  
-Hey por que no jugamos afuera quidditch, yo traigo mi escoba en el auto- dijo Anna una prima de Lauren.  
  
- si- contestaron los demas poniendose de pie, mientras Anna veia con despresio a Lauren.  
  
-Drusilla- dijo Anna llamandola- no te importaria que te quedaras aqui, es que- pero Lauren la corto.  
  
-si lo se, yo no entiendo de eso, me quedarÃ© aqui al cabos no tengo nada que perder- dijo de una manera fria y seca que molesto a Anna, esta ultima se fue humillada y enojada.  
  
Lauren se levanto del sillon, y se dirigio a su habitacion.  
  
-Hey dru- le llamo uno de sus primos, este se llamaba Alec, Alec era el unico que no la trataba indiferente, pero el tambien era mago- no vienes?- le pregunto el.  
  
- no es que estoy un poco cansada- mintio Lauren.  
  
- estas segura?- insistio el.  
  
- si, completamente- dijo ella.  
  
-hmm- se fue murmurando el.  
  
Lauren subio y entro en su habitacion se recosto en la cama y solo estaba pensativa, hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta, Lauren no respondio pero alguien estaba insistiendo, hasta que Lauren hablo:  
  
-quien?- pregunto.  
  
-Soy yo- se oyo la voz de Alec.  
  
- ya te dije que me siento cansada- dijo Lauren.  
  
-vamos Dru, ni tu te la tragas- dijo Alec insitiendo en entrar- quiero saber si estas bien-.  
  
- si estoy bien - contesto Lauren.  
  
- pero quiero ver que lo estas- dijo Alec.  
  
Lauren fue a abrir la puerta a fuerzas.  
  
-vez estoy bien- dijo ella cuando abrio la puerta y la iba a cerrar rapidamente pero Alec puso el pie y evito que la puerta se cerrara.  
  
- se que algo te pasa- dijo Alec entrando a la habitacion con su escoba en mano.  
  
- no no es nada- dijo Lauren mintiendo de nuevo.  
  
- vamos, puedes decirme, o sino te pondre un hechizo para que me lo digas- dijo Alec con un tono gracioso.  
  
-no, no puedes, o te expulsan del colegio- dijo Lauren seria.  
  
- pero te pasa algo- dijo Alec.  
  
-Por que no lo olvidas?- dijo Lauren- quiero descansar-  
  
- no me ire de aqui hasta que me digas que pasa- dijo Alec.  
  
Â« acaso sera psiquico (N/a no se como se escribe eso eee!!) Â»  
  
-no quiero hablar de eso- dijo Lauren como no le dio mas por contestar.  
  
-acaso sucedio algo malo?- pregunto Alec sentandose.  
  
-podemos hablarlo en otra parte- dijo Lauren.  
  
-pues vamos al "copo de nieve"- dijo Alec- vamos, pero esta un poco lejos, bueno te llevare en mi escoba-dijo agarrando a Lauren del brazo y llevandola escaleras abajo y saliendo de la casa para ir al "copo de nieve". cuando salieron de la casa Alec puso su escoba en posicion y se monto en ella:  
  
-vamos sube- dijo Alec a Lauren- Dru..-  
  
Lauren hizo caso pero es que ella no tenia ganas de salir de casa, pero queria desahogarse con alguien de lo que paso en la tarde.  
  
-Bueno ya estamos aqui- dijo Alec y trato de abrir la puerta del invernadero- esta cerrado.  
  
-ya voy- dijo Lauren y saco una pequeÃ±a cadena que llevaba colgada al cuello que era una llave de plata y con ella abrio la puerta del "copo de nieve".Estos dos entraron y Alec se sento en una banca que estaba algo vieja y amarillenta, mientras Lauren se quedo de pie.  
  
-y bien te escucho- dijo el.  
  
-yo...bueno...nunca e platicado con una persona sobre cosas mias- dijo Lauren algo incomoda.  
  
-No te preocupes yo no dire nada- dijo Alec con pasciencia.  
  
-Es que no se de donde comenzar- dijo Lauren- esto me lo llevo guardado durante meses-.  
  
- Dimelo, quiero saber- dijo el curiosamente.  
  
-Hace meses atras yo- hizo una pausa- escuche a mis padres discutiendo, mas bien peleando, y decian que me ivan a mandar a estudiar a Escosia-.  
  
-Asi que eso es lo que te molesta, no te preocupes, yo les dire a mis padres que hablen con los tuyos y ...- pero Lauren lo corto.  
  
-No- dijo ella- no es solo eso, es que ahora los oi hablando de otra cosa- Lauren se puso Nerviosa y triste a la vez con un tono deprimente.  
  
-que oiste , Dru?- pregunto Alec con interes.  
  
- oi que ellos no eran mis padres- dijo Lauren casi apunto de llorar pero lo disimulo muy bien, pero tambien sintiÃ³ una punzada en el estomago - estaban discutiendo hacerca de como me lo iban a decir, pero ellos no saben y no deben de saber que yo lo se (N/a: ehh???)-  
  
Alec no dijo nada solo trago saliva, que se podia decir en esta ocasion?.  
  
-Drusilla...-murmuro Alec.  
  
-no es necesario que digas algo- dijo Lauren- estoy acostumbrada a que me ignoren, y a que todos los demas me vean como bicho raro, asi que no hay problema con que ya sepa la verdad del por que me despresian- dijo ella recuperando su mismo tono frio y seco, pero Alec se levanto y le dio un abrazo a su prima.  
  
-Tu no eres ningun bicho raro , tu eres especial y yo lo se pero solo es cuestion de tiempo- dijo Alec.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Lauren sintiendose rara- nunca a nadie le habia dicho gracias sinceramente a alguien, asi que tu tambien sientete especial- dijo ella y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrio.  
  
continuara....  
  
bY: Rhyth Renington  
  
Gracias a los reviews de Xeidiz, ^nan^, caroLina y Siria Atlante, muchas pero muchas gracias, saben en serio me animan los reviews Ã±_Ã±, de nuevo aclaro que el personaje de Lauren y toda su familia me pertenecen, bueno ya tengo una historia planeada para que continue y espero que les guste, Tendra mucha emosion y DRama y hmm.. cosas terribles estan por suceder. Jaja, bueno los avances para el proximo capitulo: Lauren pasa de ser una chica de las desconocidas a una de las mas populares en tan solo 2 meses!!!, ella descide olviar todo el dolor que a sentido y comenzar de nuevo.  
  
Rhyth.Paz.Fuera.  
  
Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!!!  
  
Preguntas?, Comentarios?, dejen Review, por favor dejen please please!!!....  
  
SAYONARA!!!! 


	4. Whisper

Una vez mas no tengo sentimiento  
  
By : Rhyth-Renington  
  
Disclaimer: la cancion es de evanescence, lo de mas me pertenece en cierta forma.  
  
Basado en BTVS.  
  
Disculpen la octografia.  
  
4 Whisper  
  
Eran las 11 de la mañana en un colegio londinense, Lauren paseaba por el corredor en el descanso, llevaba sus libros en mano, estaba aburrida y un poco arta de estar en temporada de clases, a ella no le gustaba asistir al colegio, pues no le gustaban las burlas y criticas de las chicas populares, en realidad no le gustaban salir, ella solo queria estar en su habitación y solo morirse por dentro.  
  
Habia situaciones donde ella sentia que no existia, puesto que habia veces que le queria hablar a alguien y esa persona le ignoraba; sentia ganas de gritar, de expresarse... pero no lo hacia, por que seguramente nadie la escucharia, habia veces que se preguntaba si alguien la entenderia, tal vez si lo haya, pensó, pero debe estar a un millon de años luz.  
  
Seguia caminando por los pasillos y se paro enseguida de la entrada del estudio de fotografia, ahi iban a tomar las fotos para el anuario, entró. Solo habia un Señor algo anciano que estaba recogiendo ya todo el material fotografico.  
  
-Disculpe, no sabe cuando van a tomar las fotos para el anuario?- preguntó Lauren.  
  
-Ya se acaban de tomar, llegaste tarde- le dijo el Sr.  
  
Lauren se fue del lugar en solo pensando, de que antes sentia que no existia, ahora ni siquiera iba a salir en el anuario de ese año. Lauren entro al aula de la Profesora Garris.  
  
- Profesora, por que nadie me aviso que iban a tomar las fotos del anuario?-  
  
- cual es tu nombre- le pregunto la profesora.  
  
-Lauren Rowsentver - dijo la chica algo confundida.  
  
-oh- exclamo la profesora Garris al encontrar el nombre de la chica en una lista que tenia en su escritorio.  
  
-sucede algo?-  
  
- Se supone que La Srita Carpenter iba a anunciarle que tomarian las fotos a las 9- dijo ella- no se lo dijo?  
  
Lauren negó con la cabeza.  
  
-oh pues.. bueno...- dijo la profesora tratandose de disculparse por la compañera de clases de Lauren.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Lauren dejando el aula.  
  
.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^-.  
  
catch me as i fall  
  
say you're here and it's all over now  
  
speaking to the atmosphere  
  
no one's here and i fall into myself  
  
this truth drives me into madness  
  
i know i can stop the pain if i will it all away  
  
.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^-.  
  
Camino de nuevo por el pasillo largo despues dio vuelta a la derecha y ahi, en donde se inscribian las candidatas para reynas del baile de primavera estaba Cheli Carpenter, una chica delgada rubia, que era muy popular entre los chicos principalmente; Lauren se le acerco y le dijo:  
  
-por que no me avisaste que iban a tomas las fotos a las 9?- le dijo Lauren, Cheli habia sido su mejor amiga cuando tenian 11 años pero de repente le dejo de hablar, por que segun Cheli, tenia que irse con personas que tenian una vida social.  
  
-oh, se me olvido, debi de estar muy ocupada con lo de la campaña- dijo de una manera egoista- apuesto que tu no vas a entrar, o si claro por que de seguro yo te ganaria en lo que canta un gallo-.  
  
-mira Carpenter, no me importa lo que digas de acuerdo?- le respondió Lauren calmada- al cabos si te escogen sera por que eres una descerebrada que tiene cabeza de roca para que puedas cargar la corona-.  
  
Ella no sabia como responder.  
  
-que te comio la lengua el gato?- le dijo Lauren- habla o ladra si puedes-.  
  
Cheli estaba que ardia de furia, se contuvo y dijo:  
  
-hagamos una apuesta-.  
  
- no quiero- dijo Lauren apunto de irse.  
  
-cobarde- le dijo Carpenter.  
  
-...- se quedo callada-esta bien, de que se trata?- dijo Lauren.  
  
-si yo quedo como reyna del baile tu tendras que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, pero si tu ganas, que es poco provable, escoge lo que tu quieras, entonces que propones?-  
  
-bien, tendras que pedirme disculpas y decir que eres sufres de dificultades mentales, cantando enfrente de todo el colegio- dijo Lauren.  
  
- pero no es justo- dijo Cheli.  
  
-¿Que no tienes confianza en ti misma?-  
  
Cheli la miró con recelo.  
  
- de acuerdo- dijo por fin.  
  
-entonces comienza a rezar- le dijo Lauren y se fue del lugar.  
  
.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^-.  
  
don't turn away  
  
don't give in to the pain  
  
don't try to hide  
  
though they're screaming your name  
  
don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
don't turn out the light  
  
never sleep never die  
  
.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^-.  
  
Uno pretendia que para Lauren era imposible ganar, puesto que era una chica anti-social, in-popular, entre otras cosas, pero tal vez habia una pequeña esperanza.  
  
Los siguientes dias fueron algo raros para ella, se la llevo pegando carteles, regalando panquesillos, dando chocolates y todo para que votaran por ella; al igual que las otras tres chicas que se habian inscrito en el ya nombrado concurso, entre ellas Cheli, con quien habia realizado la apuesta, ya faltaba poco para el gran evento y Lauren estaba algo nerviosa y ajetreada.  
  
Solo un dia, un dia faltaba y Lauren decidió ir a buscar un vestido, que se viera como una tipica descerebrada la cual solo habla de chicos, maquillaje e ir de compras, a Lauren nunca le gusto eso, pero una apuesta es una apuesta.  
  
Lauren habia comprado un vestido rojo, ese color no la convencia del todo, pero prefiria ese que un rosado; El gran dia habia llegado para todas las chicas que estaban emosionadas por ganar, especialmente las que habian realizado la apuesta.  
  
Dicho evento se iba a realizar en el Patio trasero del colegio, Lauren estaba arreglandose en su habitacion, ya estaba lista, se habia enrizado su cabello y puesto el vestido que le habian comprado, bajo a la cocina para buscar a sus padres, pero no estaban, los busco en la sala ahi estaban juntos:  
  
-Iran a verme?- preguntó un poco ilusionada Lauren.  
  
-no lo siento tenemos que ir a trabajar mañana- le dijo su padre y su madre asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- no vuelvas tarde o tendremos que castigarte otra vez- dijo su madre.  
  
-de acuerdo- dijo Lauren decepcionada.  
  
-ya estas advertida- dijo su padre y Lauren salió de la casa un poco triste por la respuesta de sus padres, y se dirigio de nuevo al colegio.  
  
.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^-.  
  
i'm frightened by what i see  
  
but somehow i know that there's much more to come  
  
immobilized by my fear  
  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
  
i can stop the pain if i will it all away  
  
.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^-.  
  
Como ya era de noche, habia luces brillantes alrededor del patio trasero. Habia muchas sillas en la parte central. Lauren observo a todo el alumnado que se encontraba ahi.La premiacion empezario en unos cuantos minutos, anteriormente Lauren se habia opuesto a hacer la apuesta, pero ya que estaba ahi se sintió un poco mas tranquila.  
  
-Por favor de tomar asiento a todos los presentes- dijo el Director, que hablaba desde un pequeño escenario donde se encontraban algunos profesores que enseñaban en la escuela de Lauren.  
  
-Esta noche- siguió el Director- nos encontramos reunidos para elegir a la reyna del baile de Primavera, las candidatas hace semanas atras que se inscribieron con el proposito de...- el director continuaba hablando.  
  
- Quiero ver tu cara, al ver tu derrota cuando veas que yo gane- dijo Cheli.  
  
-Eso lo veremos- dijo Lauren desafiante.  
  
- Y sin mas que decir la ganadora es- sonaron unos tambores (N/A: que original XD)- Claudia Diamel- Una chica de cabellera pelirroja y ojos cafes subio feliz al escenario, casi llorando.  
  
-No puedo creerlo- dijo Cheli.  
  
Lauren estaba feliz, no importa que no hubiera ganado pero al menos no lo hizo Carpenter, soltó una carcajada, ¿su motivo?, riendose de la cara que habia puesto Cheli.  
  
-De que te ries?- le pregunto con enojo la chica.  
  
-De que, hmm, como es que me llamas?, asi si, de que eres una perdedora, perdedora- le dijo Lauren- ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme-.  
  
Lauren se fue caminando tranquilamente pues nada le preocupaba, sentia que le habian quitado un gran peso de encima, casi al irse una profesora la detuvo y le pregunto si se quedaria a la celebracion, Lauren le mintió que estaba muy cansada, asi que se fue, feliz.  
  
.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^-.  
  
don't turn away  
  
don't give in to the pain  
  
don't try to hide  
  
though they're screaming your name  
  
don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
don't turn out the light  
  
never sleep never die  
  
.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^-.  
  
Faltaba poco para llegar a casa, Lauren se dio cuenta de que habia un pequeño gato siames, se le hizo raro, entonces lo siguió,este entro al «copo de nieve», la puerta estaba abierta, pero ella estaba Segura de que la habia cerrado, cuando diviso al gato lo miró y vio que unas manos lo atrapaban, era Alec.  
  
-Alec?- preguntó con el seño fruncido.  
  
-a Dru- Alec era un chico esbelto de cabello cafe y ojos claros, tenia aproximadamente 2 años mas que Lauren, ella observo que la mirada del chico era algo triste.  
  
-oye ya pasa de la media noche, hmm.. que haces aqui?- le pregunto la chica.  
  
-lo que pasa es que hay algo que quiero pedirte- dijo Alec- mira Lauren, no me queda mucho tiempo, lo que sucede es que yo ya no volvere-  
  
- a que te refieres?- pregunto Lauren confundida.  
  
-que ya no podre verte, ni ati, ni a nadie- comento cabiz bajo el chico.  
  
-por que?- pregunto Lauren.  
  
- eso no importa ahora solo quiero que me hagas una promesa- dijo el.  
  
- que?, cual?- preguntaba Lauren confundida.  
  
- quiero que me prometas que vas a ser fuerte, pase lo que pase, y que seguiras viviendo y que en este mundo lucharas por tu felicidad y que pase lo que pase seras fuerte y viviras, pero tienes que recordar que eres especial y tienes que sobrevivir , de acuerdo?- pregunto Alec apresurado con el seño ligeramente fruncido con cara de preocupacion.  
  
-si... lo prometo, pero a que tiene que venir eso?- pregunto Lauren.  
  
-nos vemos Lauren, nos vemos, pero por favor cumple tu promesa- dijo el chico en ese momento parpadeo, Lauren sintió algo raro en ese parpadeo, com si se hubiera detenido el tiempo, El chico rapidamente puso algo en la mano derecha de la chica, pero antes de que esta pudiera darse cuenta de que era el objeto cerró el puño de Lauren, y este salio rapidamente del lugar y la chica lo perdio de vista.  
  
Lauren estaba confundida, a que se referia Alec con eso?, bueno eso no importaba, pero Ella esperaba que solo se encontrara bien, esta abrió su mano derecha para ver que era lo que Alec le habia dejado, era una cruz de plata, media como unos 5 centimetros de largo, y era algo chica de los lados, estaba en una cadena del mismo material, puso el objeto en su bolsillo.  
  
Se quedo un rato en aquel lugar y despues se dirigio a casa, no tenia ganas de nada; puesto que Alec se habia portado demasiado misterioso .  
  
.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^-.  
  
fallen angels at my feet  
  
whispered voices at my ear  
  
death before my eyes  
  
lying next to me i fear  
  
she beckons me shall i give in  
  
upon my end shall i begin  
  
forsaking all i've fallen for i rise to meet the end  
  
.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^-.  
  
Entro a la casa con desgana, ya eran la 1 de la madrugada segun indicaba el reloj, en eso hollo que alguien lloraba y se adentro a la cocina, era su madre que estaba con su padre.  
  
-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Lauren preocupada, ante la situacion de su madre.  
  
-Es sobre Alec- dijo su padre- no acaban de avisar que hace mas de dos semanas- hizo una pausa- que murió-.  
  
.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^-.  
  
don't turn away  
  
don't give in to the pain  
  
don't try to hide  
  
though they're screaming your name  
  
don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
don't turn out the light  
  
never sleep never die  
  
.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^.-^-.-^-.  
  
Continuará....  
  
bY: Rhyth R.  
  
Hey hi ya doing!... uf!!! hace un buen que no subia ningun capitulo, bueno espero que les haya gustado, Este fue un song Fic de la cancion de Whisper propiedad de Evanescence, bueno muchas gracias por los reviews, en verdad se los agradesco!!!. Se que me tarde mucho pero es que como ya estoy de nuevo en clases, voy a tardar un buen en subir capitulos.  
  
Cambiando de tema, el prox capitulo ya nos adentraremos al mundo de los magos, bueno no tendra nada que ver con Lauren, nuestra protagonista sera Ginny Weasley, el 6to cap ya sera otra vez de Lauren, y el prox... eHHH!!!, bueno SAYONARA!  
  
Preguntas? Comentarios? Dejen Review!  
  
Thanx por leer!!!  
  
DEWA MATTA! 


	5. Living in the Darkness

Una vez mas no tengo sentimiento  
  
Por: Rhyth Renington  
  
WARNING: SPOILERS  
  
Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes, etc. Ni la cancion....  
  
Disculpen la ortografia.  
  
5 Living in the darkness (intro)  
  
Another dream that will never come true  
  
Just to compliment your sorrow  
  
Another life that I've taken from you  
  
A gift to add on to your pain and suffering  
  
Another truth you can never believe  
  
Has crippled you completely  
  
All the cries you're beginning to hear  
  
Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening  
  
La mas pequeña de los Weasleys estaba sentada en el comedor de su hogar, sola, puesto que su madre, la Señora Weasley, estaba tratando de comunicarse con sus hijos, Charlie y Bill; Su padre, por otra parte no se encontraba en casa, Ron, estaba encerrado en su habitación. Los demas ya no vivian ahi, Percy, hacia mas de un año que ya no vivia con ellos, debido a aquel suceso, y los Gemelos escaparon antes de terminar el colegio y no habia rastro de ellos.  
  
Ginny se sentia sola, en el colegio no tenia muchos amigos, solo a Luna, que era su mejor amiga y Neville.Se suponia que Harry y Hermione, los amigos de su hermano, tambien lo eran, pero ella no lo sentia asi. Ni siquiera pellizco el desalluno estaba bastante hundida en sus pendamientos, Su familia la ignoraba, estaban demasiados preocupados por los ingresos, por sus hermanos, hasta por el chico Potter, del cual ella estuvo enamorada mucho tiempo,.ella todavia pensaba en el, pero ytayaba de ocultarlo, ella trataba de olvidarse de el. Pero la pregunta era alguien pensaba o se preocupaba de ella?  
  
Hacia tiempo que pensaba en eso, todavia faltaba tiempo para entrar al colegio, Pero hace un mes, que las cosas dieron un giro inesperado, La soledad, la ignorancia, el reprocho, la habian cambiado, ella al sentirse rechazada por su propia familia decidió refugiarse en un circulo, en un deseo de obtener poder, esa ambisión la habia llevado a practicar magia negra.  
  
¿Magia negra?, se escucha algo macabro, pero asi lo era, asi debia de ser, puesto que consistia en sacrificios desesperados por obtener poder, en sufrimiento, pero con eso lo iba a lograr, pues todo tiene su precio, Tener el poder que tanto esperaba y la mantenia con sed de vivir. Uno de los sacrificos que ella tuvo que cometer, y que tal vez era uno de los mas eficientes, era cortar con un cuchillo de cocina, claramente consagrado, cortar un linea en la parte posterior de la muñeca en la parte central, si sobrevivia, lo lograria y asi lo hizo.  
  
Sus poderes eran muy buenos, apezar de haber puesto en riesgo su vida obtuvo lo que habia anhelado, ahora ella podia hacer magia sin su varita, solo con mover las manos, pero aun asi se sentia sola, vacia, triste y deprimida... Tuvo que vendarse las muñecas para que los demas no se dieran cuenta, ya que el convenio (o grupo) al que pertenecia era secreto y por ningun motivo tenia que ser descubierto.  
  
Let me enlighten you  
  
This is the way I pray  
  
Living just isn't hard enough  
  
Burn me alive, inside  
  
Living my life's not hard enough  
  
Take everything away  
  
Ya eran las tres de la tarde, Ginny estaba en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro de los de Hogwarts, mientras su madre estaba como loca enviando de arriba a abajo a Errol, En eso bajo Ron y saludo, despues se fue a la cocina, Ginny lo siguió y despues preguntó:  
  
-¿Ya te haz comunicado con tus amigos?-  
  
--Si- dijo el chico pelirrojo sentandose en el comedor frotandose la cabeza y despues boztezando, todavia tenia el cabello revuelto y unas grandes ojeras. Ginny supuso que acababa se despertar- puede que Harry venga en una o dos semanas- y el chico volvio bostezar, Habia veces que Ginny se preocupaba por su hermano, pues el se la llevaba encerrado en su cuarto y no salia durante horas.  
  
-Sera mejor que duermas- le sugirió la chica a su hermano- te ves cansado-.  
  
-no- respondió el- estoy bien, solo acabo de despertar-.  
  
-eso supuse, parece que no dormiste- respondió esta.  
  
-si, es que... me dormi tarde-  
  
-parece que los aurores descubrieron un grupo de magia negra en sunnyside, en Londres- dijo su madre entrando a la cocina.  
  
«no, no puede ser, no» penso Ginny.  
  
-como dijiste?- pregunto atontada Ginny en estado casi de shock.  
  
- que descubrieron un grupo de magia negra en Sunnyside- volvio a repetir la Sra. Weasley.Mientras Ron ya hacia dormido en medio del comedor.  
  
-te...tengo que irme a mi habitacion, no molesten, tengo sueño- dijo ginny titubiando al principio y corrio a su habitacion.  
  
- y ahora que tendra esta jovencita?- dijo su madre en la planta baja, junto a Ron.  
  
Cerró la puerta tras de si y le puso cerrojo, despues levanto un alfombra redonda negra con decoraciones rojas, y debajo, en el piso, habia un estrella de cinco puntas trazada de blanco y alrededor un circulo rojo con negro, Ginny se poso en medio de dicho dibujo. Y pronunciando en una lengua extraña dijo:  
  
-gitusem, percatatem marasenpra gosobac- y desaparecio.  
  
Another nightmare about to come true  
  
Will manifest tomorrow  
  
Another love that I've taken from you  
  
Lost in time, on the edge of suffering  
  
Another taste of the evil I breed  
  
Will level you completely  
  
Bring to life everything that you fear  
  
Live in the dark, and the world is threatening  
  
=Sunnyside, Londres=  
  
Ginny habia aparecido en el vestibulo de una casa vieja, debajo de sus pies estaba el mismo dibujo que estaba pintado en su alcoba; delante de ella habia una puerta y tambien atras de ella. Enseguida de la puesta que estaba tras ella habia una ventana y se observaba que todavia era de dia.  
  
Fue hacia la puerta de adelante, esperaba que no hubiera sido demasiado tarde, aunque era normal que los aurores encontraran este tipo de grupos para mandarlos a azkaban o a algun sitio donde ya no podrian seguir consiguiendo este poder oscuro, Ginny sentia que tenia la obligacion de ayudar, a la que era ahora, segun ella lo consideraba, su nueva familia.  
  
Antes de entrar se puso una de las tantas capuchas negras que estaban en un perchero, abrio la puerta y ahi estaba todo el convenio reunido.  
  
-Anamethys- le llamo una mujer.  
  
-Nos descubrieron, tenemos que irnos- dijo Ginny al entrar.  
  
-estas segura- pregunto la mujer que llevaba una capucha igual a la de Ginny pero de color morado.  
  
-si- contesto Ginny con seguridad.  
  
-entonces, recogan todo, vamonos- dijo la Señora de nuevo.  
  
Pero en ese momento llegó un grupo de personas, es decir los aurores segun los puedo distinguir Ginny, entre ellos estaba Lupin, el antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero antes de que pudieran verla, alguien la jalo por la cintura y la escondio atras de unos baules.  
  
-Anamethys, es decir Ginny, tienes que irte ahora- le dijo esa persona- debes irte-.  
  
-pero no quiero irme sin ustedes- replico ella.  
  
-Tienes que o acabaras en Azkaban-  
  
-ya se, pero al menos estare con ustedes-.  
  
-no digas eso!- le dijo- no sabes lo que dices, tienes apenas 15 años, no puedes tener una vida desperdiciada en azkaban, y si te vas con nosotros me encargare de que no nos vuelvas a ver- le dijo.  
  
-pero, pero-  
  
-vete, yo te cubrire, solo recuerda que tienes que seguir el camino que nosotros no alcanzaremos, a y toma- le dijo dandole tres libros con las hojas amarillentar y viejas, con portadas de piel- estos libros te ayudaran a invocar dioses, tal vez a lidiar con la muerte, hasta incluso a resusitar a alguien, pero ten cuidado es peligroso-.  
  
-pero pero...- dijo Ginny.  
  
- pero nada- dijo el chico y miro por arriba de los baules, loa aurores estaban combatiendo contra aquellas personas, montones de hechizos caian por toda la habitacion- bien te vas corriendo hacia la entrada, quiero que te vayas Ginny, de acuerdo?-.  
  
Penso un segundo Ginny, entonces se decidio a aceptarlo.  
  
-de acuerdo- dijo.  
  
-Bien- el chico volvio a voltear- 1, 2, ya-.  
  
Entonces el chico salio y del pequeño escondite:  
  
- gritusenga hamteranjo yaesentei-y el auror que estaba cuidando la entrada salio expulsado por un extraño poder provocado por las palabras de aquel chico. Al estar libre la entrada Ginny corrio, abrio la puerta y se puso en el centro del circulo de la estrella. Y volvio a pronunciar las extrañas palabras y volvio a su habitacion, hizo un hechizo para que desapareciera el circulo y romper toda conexion, con el aquel circulo, que ya no se volveria a juntar.  
  
Let me enlighten you  
  
This is the way i pray  
  
Living just isn't hard enough  
  
Burn me alive, inside  
  
Living my life's not hard enough  
  
Take everything away  
  
Escondio los libros debajo de su cama, miro por la ventana, ya era de noche, que rapido pasaba el tiempo, penso, entonces decidio bajar a ver como estaba la situacion ahora.  
  
En la sala estaba su madre llorando con una carta en la mano y Ron consolandola.  
  
-que paso?- pregunto ella con un poco de preocupacion.  
  
- encontre una carta de Percy- dijo Ron algo misterioso, su madre aun seguia llorando.  
  
Ginny agarro el pedazo de pergamino:  
  
" Querida Familia:  
  
Primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas por la forma en que los trate, todo por seguir a Fudge, se que fui un invesil, asi que en verdad lo lamento. Si ven a Harry quiero que le enseñen esta carta, quiero que le digan que yo en verdad lo lamento, por que no se como pude dudar de el, todo por tener una mejor pocicion en el ministerio, asi que lo lamento.  
  
Ahora yo estoy buscando mi propio camino, sabiendo cual es la verdad de todo, y agradeciendo cada dia el haber tenido toda mi vida una familia como ustedes. Tal vez la pregunta ahora es saber si nos volveremos a ver. Pues, familia, no lo se, hasta que encuentre mi verdadero camino, no lo se.  
  
Quiero encontrar un camino en el que no me equivoque, en el que sea una excelente persona, como lo estaba en Hogwarts, pero todo el mundo se tiene que equivocar, cierto?. Ustedes me lo decian, pero yo siempre buscaba la perfección. Me enseñaron mi error y eso no se si algun dia se los podre agradecer, todos aquellos tiempos que pasamos juntos, todos los momentos en los que aprendi de ustedes.  
  
Lamento haber creido en el idiota de Fudge, y que enrealidad el idiota fui yo, lamento no haber apoyado a Harry cuando lo llevaron a la audiencia.  
  
Espero que, conforme avanza el tiempo nos volvamos a ver familia, en verdad los extrañare, tratare de mantenerme en contacto, buena duerte.  
  
Los quiere mucho.  
  
Percy."  
  
Ginny abrazo a su madre y sintio la necesidad, de llorar.  
  
Return to me  
  
Leave me no one  
  
Turn to me  
  
Return to me  
  
Cast aside  
  
You've made me turn away  
  
Living just isn't hard enough  
  
Burn me alive, inside  
  
Living my life's not hard enough  
  
Take everything away  
  
bY: rhyth  
  
HOLA!!!, Como tan?! bien aki yo comunicandome bueno como sea aki les traigo el 5to cap, es un songfic, la cancion le pertenece a Disturbed, pues espero que les aya gustada. Creo que dentro de dos semanas voy a poder subir otro cap, por que el proximo viernes tengo FIESTA en mi casa, asi que si vivies en nogales sonora o vienes de visita ve a la escuela FRay Pedro de Gante y tu solo pregunta por una fiesta ahi te responden... estoy preparada para tirar mi casa por la ventana T_T....  
  
En el prox cap se va a tratar de cuando le avisan a Lauren que es una cazavampiros, si, una cazavampiros y va a ser cuando su vida cambia de golpe y mas cuando... bueno ya leeran.  
  
SAYONARA!!! 


	6. Choosen

Una vez mas no tengo sentimiento  
  
By : Rhyth-Renington  
  
Basado en BTVS.  
  
Disculpen la ortografia.  
  
6. CHOOSEN  
  
Ya estaba oscureciendo, debido a que ya se habia puesto el Sol. Y una chica merodeaba por el cementerio local, cuando un sujeto se dirigia amenazadoramente a ella, al tipo se le notaba peligroso, pero no fue sorpresa para la chica que el fuera un vampiro.  
  
-o ya era hora de encontrar uno- dijo la chica dandose la vuelta para enfrentar al vampiro.  
  
-Mi almuerzo- dijo el vampiro hambriento observando detenidamente el cuello de la chica.  
  
-y donde esta?- preguntó esta.  
  
-no deberias gritar y correr, por que al cabos te arrancare la garganta por que sera lo ultima que haras- dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa en los labios que simulaba un poco de alegria de su parte.  
  
-en serio deberia?- dijo la chica desafiante.  
  
- o claro- dijo el vampiro mostrando sus afilados colmillos- ahora mismo seras mi alimento... mi esquisito y deslicioso...- el seguia hablando, hable y hable diciendo como gozaria de su sangre, diciendo una que otra cosa obsena, pero la chica ya aburrida lo interrumpio:  
  
-oh ya callate por una maldita vez- dijo la chica desesperada- bueno de todas formas te matare, asi que consedo lo que hagas lo que tu quieras, la cabos ya no podras abrir tu bocota, pues no la tendras-.  
  
-no lo estes por seguro- dijo el vampiro y se avalanzo sobre la chica, pero esta le tiro un puñetazo dandole al vampiro que retrosedio unos pasos, despues el vampiro le tiro una patada dandole en el estomago a la chica y esta cayo dandose contra una lapida, la chica se levanto adolorida y le dio unas cuantas patadas al vampiro y unos ganchos, pero el vampiro le volvio a pegar ahora con un puñetazo en el estomago asiendo que la chica cayera al piso, fue cuando el vampiro la agarro del cuello y la puso de pie.  
  
-la comida esta servida- dijo ya casi encajando sus colmillos en el cuello de la chica.  
  
-no lo creo- dijo la chica safandose de las manos del vampiros dandole un puñetazo en la cara- no me volveras a pegar- y la chica le tiro otro puñetazo y una patada haciendo que el vampiro cayera, pero este se repuso en un segundo, entonces la chica le dio otro puñetazo, pero el vampiro lo detuvo con su mano derecha y con la otra golpeo a la chica fuertemente en la cara provocando que le saliera sangre del labio.  
  
-que dijistes?- dijo el vampiro riendo.  
  
- se dice dijiste- le corrigió la chica y velozmente fue hacia el y le encajo una estaca en el corazon.  
  
-que eres?- le pregunto el vampiro debilmente.  
  
-la cazadora- dijo la chica sacando la estaca del pecho del vampiro y este se hizo polvo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤*¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Como todas las noches estoy aqui, en el cementerio, cerca del parque, estoy fuera de casa, claramente, y sin permiso, si mama se entera que ahora no estoy en mi pieza, me mata.  
  
Siempre vengo aqui por una razon:  
  
Soy cazavampiros, parece ser genial, no?, pues enrealidad no lo es... De verdad que yo nisiquiera sabia que los vampiros existian, hasta mi primer enfrentamiento y fue hace 4 meses que me anunciaron que yo era la elegida la que los "salvaria", si claro, me digo a mi misma sarcasticamente.  
  
Desde ese dia mi vida a sido totalmente Destruida, es como si eso se hubiera metido en mis problemas para complicarlos, y unas pocas semanas antes sucedio todo eso, fue la muerte de Alec...Para mi fue injusto, el no merecia eso, el...no...pero tengo que aceptarlo y seguir adelante, debo "sobrevivir", como el dijo para vivir.  
  
No creo que logre ser feliz, pero trataré lo posible, por que asi tiene que ser no?, uno lucha por lo que le parece...  
  
Y luego me expulsaron del colegio, y todo por un grupo de vampiros, como si no tuvieran algo mejor que hacer, sino molestarme... Y para colmo mis Padres estan separados, como si fuera una especie de maldición ser cazavampiros, puesto que casi siempre, es decir la mayoria del tiempo estoy castigada, pues mama, segun ella, regreso muy tarde a casa, sabes?, hay veces que me siento culpable por la separacion de mis padres, pues siempre se la llevaban discutiendo y peleando por mi , aunque no estan del todo separados, pues los papeles del divorcio llegan en aproximadamente 2 meses.  
  
Ahora Papa esta viviendo en España, se me hace que en Barcelona, pero no estoy muy segura. Casi no me comunico con el...realmente eso no me entristece.  
  
Por parte, El ser "cazadora" me tiene en suspenso, por que se supone que alguien llegará y me dirá que tengo que hacer, claro aparte de matar vampiros todas las noches, es decir patrullar.  
  
Estoy cansada de esta... como lo dire?, "vocación", yo no puedo ser "la cazavampiros", simplemente, no pude ser asi, no puedo, pero tengo que.  
  
Sara mi hermana mayor ya salió de su estupida "escuelita" de Magia Hechizeria, y esta viviendo con mama y yo.  
  
Ya no se que hace rocn mi vida, ya terminó el año escolar y parte de que tengo que escoger otro colegio, por razones obvias, no puedo volver, Ahora estoy sola, siento que mi vida va cuesta abajo y realmente me perturba... Comi si fuera suficiente lo que siento por dentros, el vampiro que acabo de matar me golpeo y me duele el labio.  
  
HAce frío y croe que ya debería ir a casa, miró mi reloj y apunta que ya es la una de la madrigada y pico, no tengo sueño y acabo de sentir una presencia , un poco extraña , me detengo y observo a mi alrededor, nada, no hay nada... que pasa?... nada... nunca pasa nada...  
  
Esta presencia no me extraña la he sentido desde hace unos dias, como si, me estuvieran vigilando o siguiendo, en fin, todo puede pasar mientras uno se encuentre en mi posicion. Hay monstrous, bestias, Demonios, y obviamente vampiros, infinidad de cosas.  
  
¿Podre algun dia salir de esto?, Realmente eso no me consierne yo solo soy un tipo de instrumento utilizado por elllos como una maquina de matar.  
  
Destro de los ultimos 4 meses, he visto cosas, que ninguna chica de mi edad deberia de ver. Realmente cosas, en el sentido mas terrible, intolerantes, demasiado demarramiento de sangre, peleas muertes... asesinatos, cuerpos decapitados, cuerpos sin vida...hay veces que me encuentro con unos con una expresion de terror, y esto si es para quedar traumada de por vida.  
  
Por que aunque lo niegue no hay nada que se pueda hacer, no hay nada que YO pueda hacer, he peleado demasiadas veces contra el mal y no he podido acabarlo, se supone que yo soy la "elegida", la que los salvara de esas creaturas, pero quien podra salvarme a mi?  
  
Que haré ahora, cuando siento que ya no puedo seguir, No puedo hablar de esto con alguien , puesto que me lo prohibieron aparte de que si pudiera, ¿que importaria? nadie me escucha y no tienen por que escucharme ahora, aparte me darian por loca.  
  
Mama no me entiende y eso me desespera, hay veces que me dice:  
  
"uno tien responsabilidades" Si claro pregutnenmelo a mi!  
  
Todavia no he podido explicar que fue lo que paso aquel dia en lo que supe lo de Alec, como fue que paso, como fue que lo vi y hable con el?. Me estaré vovliendo loca?...no ... aun tengo la cruz que me dio, la cual me a servido mucho en mi "trabajo", el lo sabia, yo se que si, pienso que Alec sabia lo que le sucedia, creo que podia soñar acontesimientos futuros, pero Proyeccion astral desde el mas aya, hmmm... es algo me deja pensando.Y no me he podio explicar, como es que ahora no estoy encerrada en mi alcoba llorando, pero no bebo entristecerme se que el no lo querria asi.  
  
Hay preguntas que me hago, como ¿que hubiera pasado si...?, se que ahora no tengo que sentarme y preguntarmelo, solo tengo que reaccionar, y solo alguien sabe que me depara el futuro, quisiera ir y preguntarselo, pero supongo que mi Destino ya esta escrito, pero hare lo posible por cambiarlo, pues a mi no me gusta seguir las cosas como estan ahi, solo me gusta lo que yo creo conveniente.  
  
Teng un nudo en la garganta, pensando en que cada dia tengo la opcion de morir... He salido bastante lesionada a causa de mi temor hacia los vampiros, pensando en que hay uno muy poderoso que llegue a vencerme. Pensando en que mi madre este mas enojada conmigo, pensando en cuando me dira que no soy su verdadera hija.. Alguna vez pasará alguna de estas coasa de lo que imagino y estoy completamente segura que me arrepentiré.  
  
Me preguntó que si conforme pase el tiempo mi vida cambien para bien, claro, no creo que pueda ser peor de lo que esta pasando... Mi madre no habla pues ella piensa que en las noches me escapaba para irme de fiesta y hay veces que piensa que me escapo con un chico, vaya que imaginacion!, yo solo me rio en su cara.  
  
Y leugo mi hermana, como que se nota que me odia, quiere que me vaya, o que me muera, lo que suceda primero, pues segun ella quiere ser una "familia normal" y eso que ella es la "bruja" en ambos sentidos.  
  
Y a mi Padre, yo se que no le importo, nisiquiera me manda una carta o se toma la molestia de hablar a la casa o mandarme un recuerdo de donde ahora vive , como lo hace con mama y Sara.  
  
Pues siempre hay una respuesta para todo , siempre hay algo que hacer y yo trataré todo para cumplir la promesa que le hice a Alec. Cueste lo que Cueste.  
  
Aqui y Ahora.  
  
Lauren Rowsentver  
  
Comentarios?, Preguntas?, Dejen Review. 


	7. welcome to hogwarts

Una vez mas no tengo sentimiento  
  
Por: Rhyth Renington  
  
WARNING: SPOILERS  
  
Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes, etc.  
  
Disculpen la ortografia.  
  
7 Welcome to Hogwarts  
  
Harry Potter, un chico delgado, de ojos verdes, y cabello negro azabache, de ahora 16 años, estaba sentado en una banca del parque, superando cada instante de su perdida y suprimiendo cada resuerdo de su padrino, que habia muerto hace poco tiempo; se encontraba de vacaciones y faltaba poco para entrar al colegio, y habia pasado otras vacaciones en las que sus amigos no le habian enviado nisiquiera una carta para ver como se encontraba bien o para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, a exepcion de Hermione que le habia enviado una carta diciendole que no estaria de vacaciones en inglaterra y que, por cuestiones personales, no podria enviarle un regalo y que se lo daria entrando a clases.  
  
Su cumpleaños, lo deprimia, estaba en la casa de sus tios y no habia nada que hacer, de perdida, lo dejaban salir al parque y eso era bueno, aunque ya no lo maltrataban, el mundo ya le daba igual, que si se morian por culpa de Voldemort, bah, no le importaba, se habia vuelto muy sangre fria desde lo sucedido. El que sus amigos no se habian comunicado con el, lo irritaba, no habia llegado ninguna carta, exepto la de Hogwarts, y el resultado de los TIMO's , le valian en ese momento, nisiquiera Hagrid se preocupo.  
  
Por dentro, a Harry le daba coraje, que ellos no le dieran nada, por que el sentia que, muy dentro, que al menos merecia una carta con un felicidades, claro que nunca se los diria, el era, muy cerrado, y en verdad no le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos a los demas, solo decia que estaba "bien", cuando no lo era, pues, no queria que los demas le tuvieran lastima, eso, era peor que no haber dicho nada.  
  
Ya estaba oscureciendo, eran aproximadamente como las 6 de la tarde y Harry no tenia ganas de vovler a casa. Queria seguir meditando de lo que haria ahora, con lo de la profecia, con su, se podria decir "Destino", sentía como empezaba a hacer frío a su alrededor, y como a medida que cerraba los ojos se oscurecia, tenía miedo, claro, tenia pesadillas, como todo el tiempo, y como superarlo, tenia sueño, pero no podia dormir o volveria a soñar (esto se vio bien Freddy), como poco a poco su "mundo" iba siendo destruido...  
  
La ultima semana de vacaciones la paso con su amigo Ron, quien le habai invitado, se disculpo por no haberle mandado una carta en su cumpleaños, y le dio un pequeño regalo, ya habia comprado los utiles escolares, y ya era tiempo de volver al colegio, Hermione tambien habia ido. Y ya faltaba poco para las 11 asi que debian apurarse.  
  
-listo Harry?- le preguntó el Sr. Weasley.  
  
el chico asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Viajaron por autobus muggle, apesar de las miradas que les propinaban las personas, llegaron sanos y salvos a Kingcross.  
  
El tren estaba a punto de partir asi que como de costumbre los cuatro magos se adelantaron del Sr. y la Sra. Weasley. Ginny paso primero despues Hermione, luego Harry y por ultimo Ron.  
  
Ya se habian despedido de los Weasley. fueron a buscar un lugar en donde estar en todo el viaje, Ginny entro a un compartimiento vasio y pidió estar sola y el trio empezo a buscar otro; Harry empezó a sentir un estremesimiento que recorria su espalda como un escalofrio, no presto atencion, pero luego le empezó a doler la cicatriz y tenia un dolor inexplicable, se doblo de rodillas, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos y gritando por su intenso dolor, sintio que la cabeza se le partia en dos, como cuando estaba la presencia de Voldemort, y despues sintió su cabeza volar y su cuerpo muy debil y libiano como una pluma, cayo inconsiente.  
  
Ron y Hermione se quedaron estrufefactos, lo estaban llamando casi gritando, pues el chico no despertaba.  
  
-Tendremos que quitarnos de aqui o sera un escandalo- dijo Ron preocupado.  
  
-si entremos a ese compartimiento, luego llamaremos a un profesor- dijo Hermione en el mismo estado que Ron.  
  
Ron puso el brazo de Harry sobre su hombro y Hermione hizo lo mismo por el otro lado.  
  
Lo subieron al unismo parecia que para el chico pelirrojo no era problema pero para Hermiones era un poco agotador, para empeorar las cosas, un chico rubio que venia con sus dos corpulentos y enormes "amigos" se le atravezaron en el camino.  
  
-oh ¿que tenemos aqui? ¿que acaso Potter no soporto que mataran a su Padrino y se desmayó?- dijo Malfoy en su modo usual de arrastrar las palabras.  
  
-quitate y no te metas en esto Malfoy- dijo Ron muy serio, casi por primera vez y Hermione le miró incredula.  
  
-asi? con que amenazas- le dijo el chico slytherin.  
  
-apartate, no sabes lo que haces- dijo Ron.  
  
-sabes- dijo paseando de un lado a otro- Black era muy debil al igual que Potter, por eso ambos moriran y seria peor que Potter muriera a manos de una mujer como lo hizo Black puesto que eso señala, es decir da a relucir su debilidad-.  
  
-Deberias callarte Malfoy- le ordenó Ron sin perder el control.  
  
- A y tu , me entere de que tu hermano se fue de tu casa, yo creo que puso como excusa lo de Fudge, pues yo no lo culparía de irme si viviera en una posilga- dijo y Crabbe y Goyle rieron estupidamente.  
  
-Te lo advierto Malfoy, esta es la ultima vez que dices eso, que hablas mal de mi, de mi familia y amigos-  
  
-pero aun no he terminado, y tu la sangre sucia, que eres tan inutil para hacer algo que no sea llorar bua bua- Malfoy hizo como si estuviera llorando, mientras sonoras carcajadas daban sus "amigos".  
  
-Ya Malfoy - lo detuvo Ron - Hermione, adelantate.  
  
- podras tu solo?-le pregunto Hermione y el chico asintió.  
  
Hermione iba cargando a Harry, como podia, y lo arrastro hasta el compartimiento  
  
-Y bien que piensas hacer?- le preguntó el chico rubio- estas solo-.  
  
- yo estoy bien, pero la pregunta es, tu lo estas?-  
  
-bromeas?, tengo a Crabbe y Goyle-  
  
-acaso parece que bromeo?- pregunto Ron serio.  
  
-Te crees muy seguro de lo que dices-  
  
- no lo creo, lo estoy-  
  
Draco sacó muy confiado su varita.  
  
-crees que eso te servira?- le dijo Ron.  
  
Draco no dijo nada, solo apunto al Weasley, iba a Mormurar un hechizo, pero Ron, con una rapidez inhumana le quito la varita, y despues golpeo a Crabbe y Goyle dejandolos inconsientes, al igual que Malfoy, Ron saco su varita de su abrigo negro y pronuncio el hechizo para que los slytherins olvidaran lo que sucedio.  
  
Pero alguien habia presenciado todo eso.  
  
-Ya llegue- anuncio el pelirrojo al entrar al compartimiento.  
  
-¿Que paso?- pregunto Hermione interesada.  
  
-ibamos a comenzar una pelea pero la profesora Sprout llegó y nos separo- mintió este.  
  
-uf!- suspiro Hermione- que bueno, tal vez te hubieran hecho trizas-  
  
-si tal vez-  
  
en ese momento Harry despertó.  
  
-mira- dijo Hemione con una sonrisa.  
  
-como estas?- le pregunto Ron.  
  
-mareado , tal vez- dijo Harry sobandose la cabeza.  
  
Llegaron al hermoso y Magnifico Castillo, todo estaba tranquilo, La seleccion fue tranquila, El profesor Dumbledore les dio una bienvenida y las restricciones a los nuevos alumnos de primer año.  
  
Todavia no llegaba el profesor que llevaria la asignatura de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, habia mormuros por todo el salon hacerca de eso, El profesor Dumbledore seguia hablando, y no se callaba, En ese momento las puertas del gran comedor se habrieron de par en par, Y harry miro hacia ese lado con curiosidad.  
  
Era Lupin , el antigo amigo de su padre y profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, seguido por una chica, todos se les quedaron viendo sorprendidos, por la gran apertura y muchos murmuraban cosas acerca de estos que acababan de entrar,Dumbledore hizo una pausa de lo que estaba diciendo:  
  
-Oh, el Sr. Lupin no es el profesor de Defensar contra las artes oscuras este año, asi que no se emosionen- dijo y se retiro hacia una pequeño cuarto atras de la mesa de los profesores sin antes decir- y disfruten su comida-.  
  
-quien crees que sea?- pregunto Ron.  
  
-quien sabe tal vez solo viene de visita- dijo Hermione.  
  
-pues, la verdad que no me importa- dijo Harry.  
  
-oye Harry y ese humor?- pregunto Hermione a su amigo.  
  
-vamos Hermione, no inventes- le respondio Harry de mala gana.  
  
-Ya, pues, olviden los malos ratos y vivan la vida- dijo Ron para interrumpir la tension que se habia originado.  
  
- si, claro, ya quiero comer , creo que todavia tengo es sabor de la comida de los Dursley- dijo Harry un poco malhumurado, Hermione miro a Ron con un poco de desesperacion.  
  
- no te preocupes- le dijo este a la chica de cabello enmarañado- ya se le pasara-.  
  
-oigan si estan hablando de mi, por que mejor no lo hacen en mi cara e?- dijo Harry un poco arto.  
  
-ay Harry no te enojes, no pretendiamos hacerte daño- dijo Hermione.  
  
-pues lo hicieron- dijo Harry saliendo del gran comedor, y se dirigio sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos del castillo dejando a sus amigos muy asombrados.  
  
Pero por que Harry reaccionaba de esa manera?, por que lo hacia?, por que no simplemente aguantarselo?,ni siquiera le habian insultado lo que sucedia era que le dolia que sus amigos no lo trataran como el queria, que le hablaran, le buscaran , o almenos para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, eso no podia pasar..., Llego al cuadro de la señora gorda, y para el colmo , no sabia la contraseña, tenia que regresar y preguntarla, asi que prefirio estar ahi sentarse solo en el pasillo, pensando, y recabilando todo lo sucedido en las vacaciones. paso cerca de una hora y Harry estaba apunto de quedarse dormido, sus parpados se cerraba, estaba algo cansado, cuando Lavender le depierta:  
  
-Hey, Potter ya levantate o te van a tomar como alcoholico aqui afuera-  
  
-que crean lo que quieran, que vivan su vida- dijo Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤¤¤*¤¤¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"  
  
1 de septiembre  
  
Querido Diario:  
  
Hace poco de una semana me asignaron a mi guia, y me dieron las instrucciones de lo que tengo que hacer, antes que todo mi guia es un tal Remus Lupin. Y tuve que tomar una decision, deficil, abandonar a mi familia, o la vida del mundo entero, yo hubiera preferido que se fuera al diablo la vida del mundo entero, pero que se puede hacer, tuve que escoger por la de abandonar a mi familia, yo no lo queria asi, pero nimodo, cuando te piden que tomes una opcion de todas formas eligen las que les convienen, no importa como paso la cuestion, es que ya estoy aqui, al cuidado de lo que mas odio, bueno tal vez no de lo que mas odio pero una de las cosas que detesto, asi que la vida del mundo empieza aqui.  
  
Nunca me imagine que podria estar aki, ni en mis sueños mas locos, ahora, mi vida a cambiado, aun mas , mi familia, es decir, mama y sara piensan que estoy estudiando en algun internado de Cambrige, y no se cuando volvere a verlas, no se lo que pasara ahora, recuerdan cuando me preguntaba mucho que pasara ahora?, cuando resientemente fui elegida caza vampiros?... Pues no lo se....  
  
Lupin, mi maestro, guia, tutor etcetera, me esta enseñando a pelear, ahora si, supongo que aprendere, por que no mi vida no puede ser simple? que mis padres estuvieran juntos, que yo fuera su hija, que Sara no existiera, que no todo pasara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que Alec viviera...  
  
Todas las noches me pongo a pensar que pasaria si Alec viviera, saben?, Alec podia tener visiones del futuro, lo vi escrito, encontre su diario y ese pequeño cuadernito iba dirigido a mi, el sabia que lo encontraria, ahi explica como fue que paso TODO, como fue que murio.  
  
Me sorprendi al leerlo, pero el tiene razon, en lo ultimo que escribio, dice que la vida no es facil si no aprendes de ella, y que la cosa mas dificil en la tierra, es vivir en ella (N/a: Nota este ultimo dialogo de y que la cosa mas dificil en la tierra, es vivir en ella es un guion de BTVS, asi que no me demanden, aqui pongo los derechos de autor suckas?)  
  
Efectivamente estoy en Hogwarts, podian imaginarlo? Yo no, ahora estoy viviendo en este enorme castillo, que lo odio por que me quito el tener una hermana, el poder tener unos padres que me quieran, el ser especial.  
  
Y todo empieza aqui, donde todo se vuelve mi eterna y desolante realidad.  
  
aqui y ahora,  
  
Lauren Rowsentver  
  
Continuara...  
  
bY: Rhyth  
  
ME TARDE un poco!!!, aqui tarde pero sin sueño, es que me trabe, gracias a por el review, bueno es que como ya he entrado de nuevo al colegio e tardado, y luego fue mi cumple hace poco, SI TENGO 15!!! y lo presumo, y pues tambien fue de mi hermana ella tiene 16 bloddy hell!!!!!!, ahora ella puede sacar su permiso (de conducir) y yo no!!!!!  
  
Pues este capitulo fue dedicado a a mi Hermana y a mi!!!!!!!  
  
VIVA YO LP LOTR NBC TLOZ Y HP!!!!  
  
Sayonara!!!!! 


End file.
